(Dimash) Mindless - Lost Dreams
by RainbowSheltie
Summary: Dimash Kudaibergen is flying home (to New York) from a concert in Europe when he hears the zombie apocalypse has arrived. The undead have overrun the city and Dimash finds his entire family gone, save for one—Terry Lin, his adopted father. All that's left is to find him before it's too late.


**Title**: [Mindless] Lost Dreams

**Fandom**: Real Person Fiction, Singer (2017) RPF

**Characters**: Dimash Kudaibergen | Dimash Qudaibergen | 迪玛希 | Димаш Құдайберген, Terry Lin | 林志炫

**Tags**: Angst, Undead, Family Loss, Father-Son Relationship, Non-Graphic Violence, Alternative Universe

**Summary**: Dimash is flying home (to New York) from a concert in Europe when he hears the zombie apocalypse has arrived. The undead have overrun the city and Dimash finds his entire family gone, save for one—Terry Lin, his adopted father. All that's left is to find him before it's too late.

* * *

**THIS STORY COMES WITH COVER ART**. To see the image, please go to my AO3 (Archive of Our Own) account (under the same username, RainbowSheltie). I cross-posted the story.

* * *

**Notes**: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Story takes place 1 year after Singer. Dimash and his family live in New York, USA and Terry Lin (aka Lin Papa) is a scientist.

**BETA**: ShadowFire4359

* * *

Shambling zombies roamed the streets of New York like schools of fish, rarely seen on their own. That's what made it so hard to pick them off. Once you caught the attention of one, the entire horde followed suit.

They were smart, too. Gone were the days where you could be on the streets, now it meant being easy prey but it was the snipers that won these battles. They could shoot into the mass and watch them frantically walk and bump into each other as they searched for the killer, make the mindless ones run in circles all day and the hoard would be none the wiser.

It was early morning, and the sun just beginning to peek out over the horizon. Dimash made camp on the rooftop of a three-story apartment building. The door to the lower floors was locked, but not barricaded. This place was only temporary, like all the others.

The night had been cold, but Dimash had bundled up in an extra-thick sleeping bag, and kept warm by additionally wearing his large, black overcoat, over his white suit coat and black button-up shirt, fully closed. He had mixed it with a pair of blue jeans he found in a neighboring retail store when he had gone on a short run for supplies.

Dimash had come to the city for one reason—to find his father, Terry Lin, a scientist who was probably trapped in one of the researched centers in the middle of the city. Terry wasn't his biological father—Dimash's real family, who lived not 10 minutes from central park, had gotten caught up in the initial outbreak. They didn't survive.

He had been lucky. Dimash had been on a flight back from Europe when the outbreak flooded New York city. After he managed to leave the airport, he ran with a group of survivors to the nearest sporting goods store and picked up as much supplies as they could carry. Dimash had chosen a recurve bow and packed a large duffle bag full of arrows. He never thought his five years of archery training as a teenager would play a role in his life.

It was too late to reminisce. There had been little time to mourn for his family and shattered childhood dreams. For the Dears he knew would never see him perform again.

In the lowest of days, when Dimash had wanted to throw himself into the zombie horde, to be done with it all, he kept faith with the knowledge that Lin Papa was out there, waiting for him. Faith was the only thing that kept Dimash going.

Terry had been a family friend long before Singer, and Dimash already considered the man his father by that point in his life. Lin Papa had even come to see him a few times, along with various other family members and friends.

This man was his papa now, and would be taking up a role Dimash desperately needed. That was the thing—Dimash couldn't live without his parents, he needed them in his life as much as oxygen and food. Now his papa was in trouble, and without radio or the internet, there was no way to know if he was safe. Only that he was the only one missing when Dimash found the remains of his biological family.

There was a point where Dimash could have gone with some of the other survivors to a supposed sanctuary outside the city limits, but he couldn't. Dimash had to make sure his papa wasn't still in the city.

It was time to go.

Dimash packed up his things. He rolled the sleeping bag up and into its carry bag and stowed away the basic camping gear—dishware, a lantern, compass, small knives, and other various items that made life just a little easier. He counted the arrows he had left—there should be enough to make it to the research center. The only zombies he met were the stragglers wandering around.

A quick scan of the street below releveled it was empty. Last night, some survivors had accidentally caught the attention of the entire swam which had been plaguing Dimash just the day before. Dimash regretted not being able to help those people as they ran, screaming and crying out for help as the mindless horde overtook them. But Dimash couldn't risk the horde coming back to his building. His papa was still out there and Dimash couldn't die here, he just couldn't.

He placed a large, bloodied knife into the holster on his belt, swung his bags over his shoulder, bow in hand, and left for the inner city.

* * *

The research center was 30 minutes by foot from Central Park. The shortest way to his papa was past the park, and if he could avoid the open streets, even better. But he hadn't realized just how bad things had become.

The park was in sight, and as Dimash made his way along the sidewalk, he instinctively ducked into an alleyway when he was within sight of one of the many park entrances. Just in time to see over two dozen zombies spill out into the street.

Dimash had been banking on making his way through the park, and there were other entrances, but he was apprehensive. Those zombies had come from _inside _the park. He was impatient to reach his papa, but he couldn't chance it. Dimash retreated down the alley and headed for the side streets.

* * *

It was nightfall by the time Dimash had reached the research center, but any hope he had of rescuing his papa was gone. His stomach sank. The large, four-story building had been broken into. Doors, windows, and giant holes that opened up the interior onto the streets, and with the state they were in, told Dimash this had probably happened weeks ago. Any initial survivors were long gone.

Dimash fell to his knees. He let out a soft cry and felt tears running down his cheeks. It was impossible! Lin Papa can't have fallen prey to those monsters—those mindless _freaks_. Just the thought of his papa turning into a zombie… he threw up onto the pavement, retching up the sandwich and snack bars he had for lunch.

On his own, he was lost. Dimash knew he couldn't keep going like this. Day after day, with the weeks turning into months and his soul was getting weaker. He didn't care anymore. He cried out, screaming into the night sky and he couldn't stop himself from punching the nearby green dumpster in anger. Over and over, with each time the resounding banging seeming to grow louder in his ears.

Dimash only stopped when he realized his fists were bloody and knuckles beginning to bruise.

There was the sanctuary, but it was days from his current location and still no guarantee Dimash would find who he was looking for. It wasn't fair, to lose his papa like this. Having to continue the rest of his life alone, without his parents…

Rationally, Dimash knew that Lin Papa could still be out there, but he reached his breaking point.

It's been almost seven months since he arrived in New York. Dimash hadn't stayed with one group for long, as they were all looking for the fabled sanctuary. Yet every day that passed by without his father was one more day that ripped away at his soul, intent on eating him alive until he was no more then an empty shell, like the mindless ones currently swarming the research center.

The zombies had won; Dimash couldn't do this anymore. After weeks of persistence, of fighting back the despair and depression, this war had finally broken him. In a way, it was a relief for his struggles to finally be over.

If his papa was alive, Dimash prayed for forgiveness, for not being strong enough to survive on his own. It was too much. Dimash cried for it to be over, and let his voice ring out into the night sky. Dimash's screams had attracted the undead ones. He knew from the beginning they would come.

They were stuck at a slow shamble, but Dimash could see they had finally made it to the sidewalk across the street.

Dimash stood up and wiped his eyes, steeling himself. His dreams had been ravaged by the undead. Deep down, he knew his papa wasn't coming back.

He was dead inside, with nothing left to live for, so what difference would it make now, becoming one of them? They didn't feel anything. Didn't have to think about what they left behind, or what had become of their loved ones.

He moved away from the dumpster and saw the zombie horde approaching the alleyway, he could smell the scent of death and rot which permeated the air.

"Forgive me, papa, for failing you," Dimash said, "And for ending it like this."

* * *

It was long before two full-sized trucks came barreling down the road in opposite directions. The sound of guns sliced through the air, causing the undead to turn away from the alley and attack the new intruders.

Dimash just caught sight of the trucks as they sped past the alley, running town a handful of zombies at first pass. The occupants in the bed of the trucks picked off most of the nearby horde. Some zombies were still shambling from down the street. He heard the trucks screech, and Dimash knew they were coming back for another pass. Three men ran down the street towards the undead, melee weapons in hand, screaming and shouting to catch their attention.

"You haven't failed me." A familiar voice said.

Dimash turned to see his papa walking up the alley. Not a second had gone by before Dimash flung himself into his papa's arms.

The silence of the dead surrounded them. The battle was over. One truck had driven away, but the second black one had pulled up to the alley entrance. A combination of men and women were chatting in the bed, and the female driver jumped out of the truck and leaned against the passenger door, waiting.

Dimash wasn't sure what he said to Terry next, didn't remember falling to the floor, or breaking down in his papa's arms. He had been ready to give up his life to the mindless ones, but had been pulled back from the brink.

All that mattered was that they were together again.

* * *

He wasn't sure when Lin Papa had loaded him into the back seat of the truck. Dimash was wrapped in his papa's arms and rested his head on Terry's shoulder. His search was over and the relief that washed over him was overwhelming.

"The sanctuary could use you, Dimash," Terry said.

Dimash looked at him.

"What could I do for them?" He asked. "Fight the horde off at the front gates? Help with raids in the cities, to find survivors?"

"You're not meant for that life." The driver said. "Not you."

Terry agreed.

"Your music has changed the world and the world is short on hope right now. Many have given up." Terry added. "Your voice has brought millions of people together, and with how fractured we have become, I know you can do it again. I've always been so proud of you, Dimash. Your voice is simply amazing and wonderful."

Dimash looked away. He was being too kind. He can still remember the destruction he had seen left behind by the undead, and of the death over the people failed to help in the streets because he was protecting his own life.

"I failed so many people." Dimash said, voice breaking. "I saw women and children out there, people I could have saved at the cost of my own life and there were those who turned into zombies before my eyes. Yet all I could think about was finding you. Saving myself."

The driver interrupted him.

"You're a survivor and you do what you must." She said. "Sometimes it means sacrificing a part of yourself, but…"

She trailed off, and the interior of the truck went silent. It wasn't long before she spoke up again.

"I know you, Dimash. Not just from what Terry has told me, but—" She turned on the radio and switched it over to Bluetooth. Dimash saw her thumb through her phone before setting it down.

Immediately a song blasted through the radio, playing "Just Let It Be" from his first album, "iD".

我会继续在世界游走  
我会遇见像你的心动  
我会等待沿途的暴风 吹散 我的心痛

I'll roam in the world as usual  
I'll meet someone who race my heart like you do  
I'll wait for the strong wind along the way to blow away my heartache

"There are many Dears who survived the outbreak, mourning your loss. Everyone assumed you were dead." She turned back to him. "The world needs you, Dimash. You changed our lives, and when we get through this outbreak—and we will—you'll be needed more than ever."

She turned back to the road.

"I—" Dimash said, but this time Terry interrupted.

"You've seen and experienced what these people have gone through, the horrors of the mindless ones. You'll be able to connect with them on another level now."

Dimash closed his eyes as Lin Papa tightened his embrace.

"I love you, Papa." Dimash said, reaching out to hold Lin papa's free hand in his.

Terry gently rested his head against Dimash's own.

"I'll always love you, Dimash." Terry replied softly. "You should remember that songs have the ability to reflect the sadness and anger within you, and the hopelessness of having given up.

"When you cannot put your feelings in words, express them through your singing." Terry ran his other hand through Dimash's hair gently. "Channel all the guilt and emotions into your music and don't lose yourself to the evil parading the streets. Don't let it win."

"You'll be protected and kept safe, starting now." The woman added. "I'll give my life for you—we all will. You're too important to us, too the world. We believed in you before this outbreak and we believe in you now. Please—change the world for us, Dimash, and bring peace in a way that only you can."

Dimash opened his eyes, realization striking him.

"I apologize, I didn't ask your name." Dimash said. "and when you say "us", you mean…"

Could she possibly be…

"My name is Sidra," she said, "and I'm a Dear. We love you and always will and no zombie outbreak will change that. Soulmates are forever, you know?"

Dimash grimed.

"I love you, Dears." He replied.

He couldn't see her, but he had a feeling there was a grin spreading across her face. She returned her attention back to driving while singing to "Just Let It Be".

Terry rocking him gently.

"Papa…" Dimash said, trailing off. He couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Go to sleep, Dimash." Terry said. "I'll never leave your side. Your safe now."

That was all Dimash needed to hear as he slipped into the darkness.


End file.
